emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8134 (26th April 2018)
Plot Charity tells Bails he doesn't scare her but Bails can see she's shaking. Charity informs Bails she's ready to take him on. She warns him if he goes near Tracy again, she'll exposes him for the pervert he is. Tracy is annoyed to see Charity and Bails having words and apologises to Bails. Graham tells Megan about his time in the army as well as his late wife. They're getting on well and Megan doesn't realise she's missed a call from Frank although she does rush off when she notices the time. At Dale Head, Daz helps Amelia with her homework rather than spend time with Bernice. He assures Bernice he'll make it up to her. Daz receives a call from Sean who breaks some shocking news. Moira finds Debbie in the pub and they discuss things over a drink. Frank is feeling down that Megan is running her own business with high-end clients whilst he packs sweets in a factory. Megan assures Frank he doesn't care what the does for a living. Ross tries to get Pete to look after Moses whilst he goes after Simon which results in an argument. Dan and Kerry get busy in the gents' toilets. They ignore a call from Daz but are soon disturbed by Chas. Vanessa insists she and Charity need to tell Tracy about Bails but telling another person about her past is that last thing Charity wants. Amelia can see something is up so demands to know what's going on. Daz is forced to break the news to Amelia that her mum has been involved in a car accident and has died. Amelia is distraught. When Dan and Kerry arrive home, a devastated Amelia tells them the news. Moira and Debbie have sorted things out and Cain thanks Moira for not going to the police. Moira questions how she can judge Debbie after what she did to Emma and doesn't see the point in telling Ross the truth. Dan and Kerry struggle to digest the news of Ali's sudden death. Dan is annoyed that Daz broke the news to Amelia rather than him, and sends Daz and Bernice out of the house. Charity doesn't want to tell Tracy about her ordeal at the hands of Bails as she believes Tracy won't be able to keep it quiet. Vanessa fears Bails will do the same to Tracy and questions if Charity can live with that. Charity states if she does tell Tracy, she better not tell a single person. Meanwhile, Tracy, Bails and DCS Wordsworth look around a conference centre. Tracy feels Bails is trying to freeze her out and concludes it due to his past with Charity. Joe believes he's witnessed as spark between Graham and Megan. Frank orders a bottle of champagne for him and Megan but asks Rishi for an advance to cover the cost. Rishi believes Megan is way out of Frank's league and quips if he was Frank, he'd propose marriage before Megan comes to her senses. Frank comments he might just do that. Ross decides to drop the idea of getting revenge on Simon for Pete and Moses' sake. Charity watches as Bails puts Tracy into a taxi outside the conference centre, handing her money to cover the fare. As Tracy's taxi pulls away, Bails spots Charity and approaches her car. Charity states everyone is going to find out what he really is. Bails opens the car door and removes the keys, warning Charity that if she takes him down, he'll drag her down with him. Dan questions what sort of a father he is as he's been ignoring Sean's calls all day. He concludes Daz purposely broke the news to Amelia to muscle in on his family, but Kerry isn't so sure. Bails offers Charity £20k to keep her mouth shut. He reminds her it's her word against his and if she does say anything, everyone will believe him, a high-ranking police officer, over a former prostitute. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Bernice Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *DCS Wordsworth - Olivia Carruthers Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Living room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar, gents' toilets, exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and hallway *Bancroft Conference Centre, Hotten - Exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,410,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes